


the father

by Russy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darth Vader, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Child Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader, Darth Father, Darth Vader Redemption, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Domestic Fluff, Double Agent Vader, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Emperor Darth Vader, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Good Parent Darth Vader, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Luke Skywalker, Parent Darth Vader, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Prince Luke Skywalker, Protective Darth Vader, Recreational Drug Use, Rescue, Shy Luke, Shy Luke Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels, Spice, Suitless Darth Vader, Teen Luke, The Force, Vaderkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russy/pseuds/Russy
Summary: A collection of various AU drabbles of Luke and Suitless Vader.The first chapter is a table of contents.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 111
Kudos: 449





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first one shot collection, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Request are open and welcome, and my tumblr is rrusi-writes, if you want to request something or just to chat. 
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated 💝
> 
> The table of contents will be updated as more chapters are added.

Chapter 2: Vader rescues Luke from his crashed X - Wing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Luke wakes up after an injury and his father is concerned about him.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Inquisitorius find a Jedi padawan and bring him to Emperor Vader. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Luke had snuck into an Imperial base to extract information for the Rebellion. Everything was going smoothly, until, of course, it wasn't. 

* * *

Chapter 6: Little Luke Skywalker can't fall asleep, and Darth Vader thinks about his son. 

* * *

Chapter 7: Luke has a bit too much Spice when Vader is supposed to be away.

* * *

Chapter 8: Darth Vader switches sides. 

* * *

Chapter 9: Darth Vader has a guest abroad the _Executor_. 

* * *

Chapter 10: Luke is heavily injured and his father is concerned about him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader rescues Luke from his crashed X - Wing.

Trying to free himself from the wreckage of his crashed X - Wing, alone, on an Imperial occupied planet, was definitely not how Luke Skywalker wanted to spend his Sunday evening. But then again, when did anything ever go the way he wanted it to? 

He huffed, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes before reaching out into the Force again. He concentrated, trying to pry the metal hull of the cockpit open so he could slip out of the Starfighter. The metal creaked sharply and curled up a couple of inches, and Luke moaned, closing his eyes. He was tired and sore and full of bruises, and a headache was brewing behind his eyes, which made the task of getting out of his crashed ship abnormally difficult and draining. 

Artoo wasn't of much help either, he had managed to free himself from his hatch behind the pilot's seat, and now he was rolling around the ship, whistling critically at whatever Luke did to try and free himself.

He let out a sharp breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and privately vowing to never again go on a reconaissance mission on his own. He felt a strange, almost warning poke in the Force, but he ignored it, trying to concentrate on getting free. If whatever the Force was warning him about was dangerous, then it definitely wouldn't help for them to find him trapped underneath a destoryed Starfighter with no way of getting out.

Luke braced himself and took another breath before reaching out again. The metal squeaked, shaking as he made an effort to pry it open a couple more inches before suddenly, the whole upper part of the cockpit was pulled up and away from over him in one smooth, continuos movement. 

Luke let out a relieved breath, letting his soulders droop slightly before realising what had actually happened. He felt a heavy, all too familiar Force presence envelop around his own and he groaned, his headache intensifying.

He looked down over the side of the cockpit to find Vader standing there, the hood of his cloak pooled around his shoulders. His father's arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking up disappointedly at Luke, his blue eyes sharp. Artoo, the traitor, was rolling around him, beeping happily and occasionally bumping against his leg. Luke scowled, glaring at the astromech with all the irritation he could muster which, considering his current predicament, was quite a lot. 

He felt Vader's Force presence prodding at his own through the bond which he had unsuccessfully (and repeatedly) tried to sever. Once his father was satisfied that he wasn't gravely injured, he took a few steps closer to the remains of the X - Wing Luke had yet to exit and glowered up at him.

"Young one", he started, and Luke gulped, "what is the meaning of this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up after an injury and his father is concerned about him.

Luke opened his eyes slowly, awaking to the faint smell of bacta gently tickling at his nose. He squinted, the light hurting his eyes, and it took a few seconds for his vision to clear. When it did, he noticed that he was in a large room, lying down on a bed with a couple of blankets pulled up to his chest. There was a dull ache in the back of his head, and he didn't quite remeber how he got there.

He frowned and tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but his body was weak and his muscles gave up underneath him. He fell back on the bed with a grunt, and he immediately started to hear the quick footstepts of someone coming towards him. Before he knew it, he was staring up into the face of Darth Vader, who was looking down at him, his brows furrowed.

"Luke", he asked, reaching down to brush a few strands of hair from his forehead, "are you alright?"

Luke frowned as he looked up at his father, whose pale eyes were full of concern. Of all the things in the universe, he really hadn't been expecting to find Vader there, being worried about him, and that somehow made an unusually warm and fuzzy feeling swirl in his chest.

"I... I think so?" he said, finally finding his voice, "What happened? How am I... here?"

Vader let out a breath and settled himself on the edge of the bed, facing his son, and for the first time Luke realised that the Force bond between them was open, but the only thing he could feel through it was a very faint, reassuring touch.

"What do you remeber?"

Luke squinted his eyes, trying to focus past the fuzzy jumble of thoughts swimming about his brain. "I... was on a mission? On Nam Chorios... there was supposed to be an abandoned Imperial base there. But I don't think it was that abandoned?"

"No, it wasn't." Vader said, running a hand through his shoulder lenght hair, "one of the stormtroopers managed to hit you with a stun bolt, and you fell backwards and hit your head and fainted. The base made contact once they realised who you were."

So that explained how Vader had him, at least, and Luke realised he probably wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

"Where are we?", he asked, hoping he could find a way to leave as soon as possible.

"On Vjun," his father answered, "at Bast Castle. And before you try and amuse yourself with some foolish escape attempt, you should know there are frequent acid rains on the surface of the planet, not to mention that you probably can't even stand up on your own right now, so save us both the trouble and stay put, at least until you get better."

Luke felt his face heat up, and he flushed to the tips of his ears. Was his shielding really that bad?

"Yes," Vader said, and Luke willed the ground to swallow him whole, "but that may also be due to your recent injury. You should rest now. _Sleep_."

With that, Luke felt his eyelids growing increasingly heavy, and he blinked a couple of times, trying to fight Vader's Force suggestion.

"Fa-father", he mumbled, and through his half closed eyes he could see Vader gently laying a hand on his head.

" _Sleep_ , little one," he said again, and Luke found himself unable to resist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitorius find a Jedi padawan and bring him to Emperor Vader.

A shuttle landed on the tarmac of the _Executor_ , and as the ramp lowered, Emperor Darth Vader walked out, the hood of his black cloak pulled low over his face. 

The Grand Inquisitor was waiting at the edge of the landing pad, and he bowed his head as the Emperor walked past him. "My Master", he began, "the mission was successful. The Rebel base was obliterated."

"Were there any Jedi?"

"Only a padawan, your majesty. The Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother managed to subdue him. They are questioning him now, but I am given to understand he is being quite resistant."

The Emperor nodded, and he was about to continue walking before he noticed the lightsaber hilt in the Grand Inquisitor's hand and stopped abruptly.

"Where did you find that?", Vader asked sharply, his anger spiking steeply into the Force.

"The boy had it, my Master", he answered, handing it over. Vader snatched the saber and turned it over in his hands, its weight still familiar. His anger flared again, how dare Kenobi take his weapon, the weapon he had taken from him on Mustafar, 15 years ago, when he cut off his legs and ran away like a coward, when he would've died had Sidious arrived mere minutes later, and give it to some half trained boy?

Vader growled and tightened his grip on the saber before hanging it onto his belt next to the other one. "Take me to this boy, Inquisitor."

All the way to the interrogation chamber, all Vader could think about were the painful memories his old saber had brought forwards in his mind. He could see Padmé's face clearly in his mind, even now, full of sorrow and regret.

Once they were close to the interrogation chamber, he could hear Seventh Sister's taunting voice from inside the room.

"Your name, boy", she said, "tell me your name".

The door opened, and the Emperor stepped inside, followed by the Grand Inquisitor. The other two Inquisitors in the room bowed their heads when they saw him, intoning a respectful _'your majesty'_ at the same time and taking a few steps back from the boy strapped into the interrogation chair. 

Vader paid them no mind, he was entirely focused on the boy. At once, his anger melted away and it was replaced by sheer disbelief. His eyes widened as he took a few steps closer to the chair, frowning as he looked down at the boy who was wearing a Force suppression collar. He looked no older than 15, and he looked eerily like the Emperor, with honey, dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a cleft chin. His narrower shoulders and small nose and the delicate curve of his mouth reminded Vader of his late wife, and he closed his eyes for a moment, not quite comprehending what he was seeing.

" _Leave_ ", Vader said, and the Inquisitorius all hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Once he was alone with the padawan, he took a few more steps towards the chair, and he saw that the boy was staring up at him, confusion written all over his face. He reached out and undid the collar from around his neck, and at once he could feel the boy's Force presence, brighter and clearer than any other he had ever encountered, holding a familiar imprint to it. There was no doubt about it, this boy was his son. His son, _his child_ , his child who wasn't dead. He reached out to grip his chin with a gloved hand, looking closely at his face, and a memory flashed in his mind. It was Padmé, on the balcony of her appartment in 500 Republica. _"Ani, if it's a boy... I want to name him Luke."_

"Luke", he said, slowly, "your name is... Luke Skywalker."

The boy's eyes widened and he took a sharp breath, his chin trembling slightly in Vader's grip.

"How... how do you... know?", he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Tell me, young one, what did Obi - Wan tell you about your father?"

Luke frowned, his light brows furrowing. "He... he was a Jedi, and you... you _killed_ him."

The Emperor shook his head and let go of his son's chin before stepping back and pulling down the hood of his cloak.

"No, Luke", he said, "I did not kill your father. _I_ am your father."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke had snuck into an Imperial base to extract information for the Rebellion. Everything was going smoothly, until, of course, it wasn't.

Luke walked along the almost deserted corridor, his Imperial captain uniform seeming properly in its place. He turned, rounding a corner. He had spent the better part of a week studying the blueprints of the building and, although he had never been there before, he knew the layout of the base like the back of his hand, which helped him blend in and not arise any suspicions.

He was lucky, of course, Luke thought as he entered a large room full of computer terminals, that the information they needed could be obtained from such a remote planet as Axxila, where there was no chance of being recognized as the Death Star pilot or, even worse, encountering his father.

He briefly glanced around the ceiling, making sure the security system was turned off, before stalking to one of the terminals and sitting down in front of it. He pulled out a datastick from his pocket, plugging it in and introducing the activation code.

Luke had been watching the tiny, spinning teal circle on the screen that was indicating the information was downloading onto his datastick when he started to feel a jabbing, skin - crawling warning from the Force that put him on alert. He muttered a curse before he glanced at the screen, and saw that the godsforaken tiny circle was still spinning.

_Loading data. 73% complete. Please wait._

He looked around, making sure there was no one in sight, and the Force rumbled again, this time more vividly, and Luke felt all of the color draining from his face as he sensed a familiar, heavy and unwelcome presence hovering nearby. He closed his eyes and let out a rough breath before spewing out such a long, colorful string of curses that it would give half of Corellia a run for their money. He looked at the screen again, and the circle kept on spinning. 

_Loading data. 86% complete. Please wait._

Luke strenghtened his mental shields as soundly as he could, and he tried to hide his presence in the Force to the best of his abilities. Although he had felt no indication of it from the Force, he wasn't completely sure his father hadn't noticed that he was here yet, and he realised that once the data was fully downloaded, he would have to make a run for it if he didn't want Vader to catch him, and cloaking his presence made it all the more difficult, since it would hinder his ability of sensing other Force signatures. Impatiently, and feeling more than just a little nauseous, Luke Skywalker glanced at the little spinning circle again. 

_Loading data. 98% complete. Please wait._

He sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the screen, preparing to snatch the datastick and bolt out the door once the download was complete. 

_Data loaded. 100% complete._

Luke let out a relieved breath and pocketed the datastick before standing up from the chair. He turned around and took a few steps forwards, only to be met with the cloaked figure of Darth Vader standing in the doorway, still almost a head taller than Luke and looming over him, his jaw set firmly underneath the hood. He took a definite step in his direction, and Luke scrambled backwards, wondering, not for the first time, about how he had managed to forfeit a mission this badly.

"What", Vader began, seething, and Luke closed his eyes minutely, wishing he could disappear off the face of the planet, "do you think you're doing here, son?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Luke Skywalker can't fall asleep, and Darth Vader thinks about his son.

Vader stood up from his desk, stretching his arms before moving over to the window, watching the blurry dots of speeder lights slide across the air between the tall Coruscant buildings. It was just past 2300 hours, and although the sky was dark already, the activity on Imperial Center hardly decreased. He had sent Luke to bed almost two hours ago, he realised, and thinking of his small son brought a smile to Vader's lips. Luke was... wonderful, really. He'd only even had him for a fortnight, but already he didn't think there was anything he wouldn't do for the boy. His boy, the child he had thought dead in his mother's womb, had actually lived, stolen from him and hidden away for seven years, by his former master no less. He was lucky to have found the two of them when he had, Vader realised, and he was lucky that Kenobi hadn't treated Luke as badly as he could have, he had at least made sure the boy was fed and clothed and safe, but he'd done little else besides that, and he certainly hadn't given him all the attention and care his father would have.

Luke was nothing short of a miracle, Vader thought, pointedly ignoring the little, nagging voice in the corner of his mind that sounded dubiously like Sidious, telling him that such thoughts were unbefitting for a Sith Lord. Luke had his golden hair and eyes and chin, but his mouth and nose and slight frame were all Padmé. He was strong in the Force, too, and Vader was surprised that Obi - Wan had not trained him more, asides from showing him how to meditate and teaching him some basic katas. Vader had started training him a little, too, and he remembered how he felt warmth spreading through his chest like a woolen blanket a couple of days ago when he'd shown Luke how to levitate objects, and his son, usually shy and more than a little apprehensive around him, had beamed at him and giggled as he started levitating his toy ships around the room, making them fly with the Force.

Vader let out a breath through his nose, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the cool transparisteel of the window as he wished, not for the first time, that he had gotten to raise Luke from the beginning, that he had seen him start to talk and take his first steps, that Luke wouldn't be so timid and cautios around him.

Vader opened his eyes and took a step back as he frowned, feeling his son's emotions poking at him through the Force. He spread his awareness, finding that Luke wasn't in bed like he was supposed to be, but instead he was hovering uncertainly in the hallway, close to his study.

He headed towards the door and exited the room, and he was imediately met by a pair of big blue eyes staring waveringly up at him. Luke was dressed in a red, long sleeved pyjama and he was clutching a plush, toy porg close to his chest with both hands, his blonde hair sticking up a bit. Vader felt his face soften as he crouched down in front of the boy, reaching out to brush the hair away from his forehead.

"Luke," he asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep", the boy mumbled, not looking at his father.

"Did you have a bad dream?", Vader asked, cupping the side of Luke's face with his left hand and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Luke shook his head, lifting his eyes to look at his father briefly, not quite meeting his gaze. "Just... just can't fall asleep", he said, clutching his toy a little tighter.

Vader let out a breath, standing up and moving his hand to the top of Luke's head, carding his fingers through the soft hair. "Would you like to sleep next to me tonight?", he asked gently, and Luke nodded, slightly leaning into the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was a bit brusque, as I didn't know where to take it from here, and I mostly just wanted a oneshot in which Vader thinks about his young son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a bit too much Spice when Vader is supposed to be away.

17 years old Luke Skywalker sighed, leaning back into the soft cushions on his chair on the balcony atop Coruscant. He smiled drowsily, watching iridescent swirls of color swooping around his peripheral vision. He thought some of them looked vaguely like tentacles, or like noodles, but when he tried to focus on them he became dizzy and the balcony spun, making him giggle.

Luke didn't think he'd been this relaxed in a long time, he realised, his mind felt pleasantly warm and fuzzy and, although his Force perception was dulled, it didn't feel constricting, like it would from Force suppressants, but rather... enclosed, like he was cocooned in a warm bath of fluids. He took another drag from the deathstick, letting the smoke out slowly through his slightly parted lips. 

He had taken Spice before, on more than one occasion, at some party or the other, but never really more than one deathstick, and he currently was more than halfway through his third. He'd never really had the opportunity to sit down and enjoy it, either, and he usually felt a sense of enhanced adrenaline from it, not at all like he was feeling now. He felt like he was floating out of his body, and the heaviness that had ingrained itself into his bones for the past few weeks seemed to have dissolved away.

It was just past sunset now, and the air was starting to get a little chillier. The Force thumped around him, strangely, and it made Luke giggle before he took another drag from the deathstick. He hadn't been alone for less than a couple of weeks in a long time, his father usually didn't bother to leave the planet for anything less than a fortnight, but now he was gone for just a few days, for some diplomatic meeting on Kuat. Luke snorted, thinking of how irritated Vader must be feeling at the moment, surrounded by diplomats and politicians, most likely refraining from Force choking at least half of them with a supreme effort. He should be returning sometime in the following afternoon, Luke knew, and vaguely remembered that he sould probably straighten up the living room and his bedroom before his father came home, unless he wanted to find himself at the receiving end of a half an hour long lecture before Vader made him clean the whole appartment by himself, all while scruntinizing him with arms crossed over his chest.

The Force throbbed again, barely noticeable as a result of Luke's diminished perception, and moments later he thought he heard a soft thump in the entrance hallway, before a string of excited binary beeps coming from Artoo and a metallic intonation of _"Master Ani"_ from Threepio confirmed it. Luke paled, instantly managing to stand up from his chair despite the foggy jumble of thoughts in his brain. He let out a soft slew of curses under his breath that would probably have half of the Outer Rim blushing, before pinching the bridge of his nose with his deathstick free hand and dejectedly wondering how he always managed to have the worst of luck.

"Luke?" his father's voice came from inside the appartment.

In an instant, just as Vader was entering the living room, from where he could see Luke on the balcony, he turned around, twisting the joint holding hand behind his back and trying to school his face into an unsuspicious expression, praying to the Force that maybe, _maybe_ , he would make it out of this soundly.

Vader tapped into the Force bond he shared with his son and his blue eyes widened, brows raising. Luke, thanks to the significant amount of drugs currently making their way through his system, found the expression absolutely hilarious, but his survival instincts thankfully prevented him from reacting to it with anything more than an amused snort, which, judging by the intense glare his father fixed on him not even a moment later, sealed his fate.

Luke didn't even have time to blink before Vader made his way towards him in a few quick strides and grasped him by the chin, tilting his head up towards him and staring into his bloodshot eyes, scowing as he caught the smell of Spice coming off of him.

Luke gulped, his lucid hindbrain panicking as he tried to look anywhere but up at Vader's face, inches away from his own, attempting to come up with some explanation that may soften his father.

"What do you think you're doing, young one?" Vader seethed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader switches sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that this is probably the 3rd or 4th chapter where Luke lets out a string of curses, but I mean he doesn't exactly have the best of luck and he's just a smol bean under a lot of pressure who wants to escape his overprotctive dad most of the time.

Luke let out long slew of curses under his breath, pacing up the lenght of his cell. He strained his wrists against the Force restraining binders, gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He'd managed, after weeks of hovering around and learning just about everything there was to know about the location, to infiltrate an Ord Mantell Imperial base, one of the few from which he could obtain the plotted courses of all Star Destroyers and, even more importantly, the plans for the construction of the second Death Star. If he had managed to bring the information back to the Alliance, it would have surely been a crippling blow to the Imperial Navy. 

As he'd been slipping out of the base, though, an alarm had gone off, and he'd been immediately surrounded by a squadron of Stormtroopers, one of whom had managed to hit him with a stun bolt that was already beginning to fade off. Luke had been shoved into the cell about half an hour ago, and under normal circumstances he would have begun to wonder why he hadn't been interogated yet, but he already knew the reason for that. It was the same reason why High Command had decided he should extract the plans now. Although this might have made his mission more vulnerable from certain points of view, Luke couldn't deny the fact that, with Vader's impending arrival at the base, the crew had been busier than usual, which made it easier for him to slip about.

He was supposed to have been gone from the system by the time the Executor had appeared in the atmosphere, and the fact that he had been captured ensured the fact that he probably wouldn't make it back to the Rebellion in quite some time, at least, especially since Vader himself was coming down onto the surface of the planet, and Luke knew that once he'd obtained him, his father would _never_ let him go. The only good thing about his current predicament, Luke thought, slightly histerical, was that he wasn't being tortured, because the Imperials were waiting to hand him over to Vader, and at least he was sure his father would never torture him. Not that he'd ever even need to, of course, because although Luke wouldn't admit it on the pain of death (though he was certain Vader knew this), one stern gaze from his father was enough to make his knees weaken and to make him wish the ground swallowed him whole.

The door of the cell opened with a metallic hiss and Luke looked up from where he'd seated himself on the hard bed in the corner of the room, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sighing defeatedly, he glanced up as Darth Vader entered the room, pulling down the hood of his cloak once the door had slid shut behind him. 

"Hello, Luke", his father said, squinting his eyes as he looked at him. Luke pressed his mouth into a line and looked down, unable to meet Vader's piercing gaze. 

"Are you injured?", Vader continued, scrutinizing his son's sulking form as he walked towards the bunk. Receiving no reply, he sighed and reached down to grab the boy's chin, tilting his head up towards him.

Luke looked up into his father's face, and as he met his eyes, he thought there was a a sort of... softness there, one he hadn't ever seen before and that he couldn't quite place.

"I... no", he said, swallowing. 

Vader looked satisfied with the answer and let go of his chin, reaching into a pocket of his robe and pulling out a key. A moment later, he reached down towards Luke's hands and released his wrists from the binders. 

Luke gasped, feeling the intensity of the Force starting to flow through him once again, and buckled forward, Vader's hands grabbing his shoulders to steady him. Instantly, the detested Force bond he shared with his father snapped to life, too, and Luke found that, being in such close proximity to the man and having just regained his awareness of the Force, he couldn't quite block it.

Once Luke had settled down, he felt Vader release his hold on this shoulders and take a step back. He couldn't feel any bad intentions coming from his father, but he knew that he should still be careful. 

Vader let out a breath through his nose, looking at his son for a long moment before crouching down in front of him. 

"Luke," he began, setting his flesh and on his knee, "I need you to lisen carefully. An alarm will start off in a few minutes. When it does, the door will open, and I want you to turn right at the end of the corridor. Go down a floor and you'll end up in a small hangar with a single shuttle. The pre flight sequences have already been run, and I've plotted you a course to Vrogas Vas. The plans you've extracted earlier are there, along with some layouts of the more important bases in the Mid Rim and the courses of the ammunition shipments that are going to run close to the bigger Alliance bases in the next few months."

Luke frowned, looking at Vader with unsisguised surprise. Was his father letting him go? _Helping him escape?_

"F... father?"

Vader sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he reached out with the hand that was previously on Luke's knee to cup the side of his face.

"You were right, young one. You _are_ right. This - _the Empire_ \- isn't right. It's a disease, and it's brought with it only chaos and destruction. And this is not what Padmé - your mother - would have wanted."

Luke could sense only sincerity and regret from his father, and his face softened, but as he opened his mouth to speak, an alarm started blaring, and the door hissed open.

"Father... I... thank you", he said, standing up at the same time as Vader did. He had a million questions he wanted to ask, and his father had probably sensed that, too.

"You should go now", Vader said, and he reached over to brush the bangs away from his forehead, "there isn't much time. I'll see you again soon, my son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader has a guest abroad the _Executor_.

Admiral Firmus Piett was swiftly walking through the corridors of the _Executor_ , heading towards the bridge with a datapad in hand. It was rare that he had to leave the ship, if only for a day, but as the _Executor_ had reached the Sullust system, the Admiral had been sent by Lord Vader to inspect the base on the surface of the planet. 

Reaching the bridge, Admiral Piett frowned, having expected to see Darth Vader standing in his usual spot by the viewport, yet he was nowhere in sight. He turned, looking for the Captain who was currently in command of the bridge.

“Admiral, Lord Vader has requested your presence in his quarters once you have returned from surface.”

“Very well. Has he requested anything else?”

“Um… no, sir,” the Captain answered, looking slightly distraught, “he was somewhat preoccupied with his… _guest_ … uh, before he left the bridge.”

Piett raised his brows. Lord Vader’s… _guest_? He certainly hadn’t heard anything about that before he went planetside, nor when he returned. Nodding, he turned away, walking crisply towards Vader’s quarters.

As he was nearing his destination, the Admiral started to hear talking coming from inside Lord Vader’s office. That was… strange, to say the least, as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy wasn’t exactly the type who generally entertained conversations. Having gotten closer to the door, Piett started to hear a fragment of the conversation quite clearly; he could distinguish Vader’s smooth, crisp tone and another fresher, more youthful voice. 

“Can that disgrace of a ship even _reach_ lightspeed?”

“Yes, it makes the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs, and aside from that, _you_ don’t get to talk about ‘disgraceful’ ships. You pilot a Sienar.”

“Young one, I will have you know that Sienar aircrafts are far superior to-“

At that moment, the Admiral knocked on the door, interrupting Lord Vader’s debate.

“Come in, Admiral.”

Piett pushed on the button on the side of the door, stepping through once it had opened with a hiss. 

“Lord Vader”, he greeted, bowing his head slightly when he was met with the other man’s uncloaked figure. The Admiral didn’t see Darth Vader without his hood raised very often, he could probably count all of those occasions on one hand, yet every time he did, the man seemed to demand respect and instill fear even more. Perhaps it was the novelty of seeing the Commander uncloaked, or the surprise one felt when he saw his youthful, angular face or met his eerie, bright eyes.

“I have brought you the report regarding the Sullust base, sir,” he continued, “everything appears to be in fine order, however-“ Piett stopped in his tracks the moment he noticed the black leather couch in the corner of Vader’s office, or rather, who was sitting on it. 

There, unbound and still armed, with his lightsaber and blaster hanging off of his belt, lounging back, sat Luke Skywalker, the poster boy of the Rebellion, Imperial enemy number one, the pilot who destroyed the Death Star with a single shot.

Piett frowned, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. Vader pursed his lips smugly, seeming very pleased with himself as Skywalker let out a sigh, looking between the other two.

“Admiral,” Vader said, as Piett paled slightly, “this is my son, Luke Skywalker.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is heavily injured and his father is concerned about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this was requested by 5Percento, and I’m super sorry I’m like a month and a half late, I’ve been having a bit of a block lately and I’m also about to start my first year of university, so idk how often I’ll be able to post from now on but I’ll try. Requests are always welcome though, I’ll get to them eventually!!
> 
> Here is the request for this chapter: _I love these! I love how you write Anakin and Luke, the hurt comfort and awkward sweetness between them! I dunno, but if you want to, maybe as a request, something dealing with Vader having to get medical care for Luke for a serious injury? Him having to use a bacta tank or something? And parental Vader worried and overprotective in his own way.. Just because I'm a sucker for medical hurt comfort fluff haha anyways, love your fics!_

Luke tried to open his bloodshot eyes as he regained his consciousness, but the heavy, bright lights he was met with made him immediately snap them shut with a low groan in the back of his throat. His head was pounding with a horrible headache, and his neck and back were sore and painful.

A warm hand stroked his forehead, brushing back his bangs. He opened his eyes again, startled, and flinched when he realized who was with him. Luke tried to scramble upwards, panicking, but the only thing he managed to do was intensify his headache. Another hand was placed on his chest, gently pushing him to lay back on his cot.

“Hush, child, you’re alright” Vader said, and Luke almost did a double take, his face was so… _impossibly_ soft and… _concerned_? Luke squinted, trying to get a better look at him, and he almost would’ve thought he were dreaming, if not for the burning ache in his back. Vader was perched on the edge of his medical bed, dressed in his usual black attire, sans the cape, and his grey – blue eyes were soft, more so than they’d ever been before, as he carefully stared down at him.

“F’ther?” Luke mumbled, the soreness in his throat making it almost impossible for him to speak properly. He looked around, noticing that he was in a pristine medical bay, and that there was an IV poking out of his flesh arm. Asides from the medical droid that was deactivated in a corner of the room, there was no one here besides him and Vader.

“You’re alright,” Vader repeated, peering down at him and stroking his temple with his flesh thumb. His golden hair was loose around his face, instead of in the low ponytail he sometimes wore it in, and Luke thought, through the haze of anesthetics currently fogging his brain, that it looked almost like a halo around his father’s angular face. It made him feel safe, Luke realized, in a primal sort of way that he didn’t currently have the necessary energy to fight off. 

“Wha’s happn’d?” he mumbled again, feeling something – _someone_ – brushing against his mind gently. Luke hadn’t even realized that his connection to Vader was open, and yet the only thing the other man did was wrap some tendrils of his Force presence around his son’s like a protective barrier, shielding him from the rest of the Galaxy.

“You fell out of a ship, on Lothal, where I found you. Fortunately,” Vader continued, “we weren’t yet high enough for you to break anything but a couple of ribs, and you’ve been in bacta for 24 hours.”

Dimly, as Vader spoke, Luke started to remember running from the Stormtroopers, then being brought, struggling, abroad a shuttle, where his father’s cloaked form had been waiting for him, before he wrestled with the soldiers hard enough that he was able to get away from them, stumbling down over the edge of the boarding ramp not even a moment after.

“You’re going to be fine in a few days,” his father said, pressing two fingers between his brows “but you need to rest. _Sleep_.”

“Don’go”, Luke muttered softly, blinking blearily up at Vader, the Force suggestion already affecting him.

“I’m not going anywhere, child,” Vader said, stroking his hair again, and it was the last thing Luke heard before his eyes slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Request are open and welcome, and my tumblr is rrusi-writes, if you want to request something or just to chat. 
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated 💝


End file.
